koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vardo
|status = Merged with on Day 21 |challenges = 4 |lowestplacingmember = Ometepe03 (20/20) |highestplacingmember = Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute (4/20) |flagimage = |insigniaimage = |buffimage = }} Vardo is one of the starting tribes of Survivor ORG 5: Norway. It is composed of All-Star contestants originating from locations other than the USA. Their tribe color is mint green. Members Original * Emerald pie - Also known as "Ahad" from , and finished in 5th place. He is best remembered for his feud with fellow contestant XxSolarEclipsexX, which ultimately got him voted out. * FeiLong - Also known as "Aston" from , and finished in 4th place. He is best remembered for being the last standing member of his original tribe, Komi, and being the last member standing of the minority alliance, The Herd. * Kuzuri - Also known as "Kaeden" from , and finished in 11th place. He is best remembered for garnering a 3 sheep alliance with Amor. Mike joined the alliance when he switched tribes. It ended up backfiring on him, as he was blindsided by his three sheep from Amor and Mike. * Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute - Also known as "Kaeghan" from , and finished in 3rd place as 2nd Runner-Up. He is best remembered for being grounded during the middle of the season and not being able to vote, as well as being in an alliance that got him far in the game. * Sliemy1 - Also known as "Mike" from , and finished in 2nd place as Runner-Up. He is best remembered for switching tribes constantly, and being a potential swing vote in the merge, but due to his relation with his very bitter fellow castaways, he fell three votes short. * Smeltz - Also known as "Nick" from , and finished in 4th place. He is best remembered for being the last Buwaya member standing, for his idol plays which got him far in the game, for his flipping, and for his feuds with most of the contestants, especially Spuertvilivovverr. * LúdicoManao - Also known as "Nuno" was the winner of . He is best remembered for winning 5 individual immunities, his many rivalries with some contestants in the season, his roasting thread, and ultimately winning the game. * Ometepe03 - Also known as "Omie" from , and finished in 3rd place. He is best remembered for being a co-leader to the "AHKE" after Perry's elimination, and having good vibes with all of the jury, which got him voted out. * Nightlock Kryptonite - Also known as "Sam" from , and finished in 7th place. He is best remembered for being voted out by his own alliance and being the highest ranking member of his tribe, Kayes. He is also remembered for being eliminated due to posting a disclaiming picture of his ally member, XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX, which caused his alliance to vote him out as a joke. * XxSolarEclipsexX - Also known as "Solar" from , and finished in 4th place. He is best remembered for his outgoing and witty personality, as well as getting in a feud with Emerald pie. Tribe Switch * Unbornsavior * Emerald pie * BlueBarracudas555 * JuliaAndDanielle * Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute * Sliemy1 * XxSolarEclipsexX * Zurvivor Tribe History *Vardo is a tribe on Survivor ORG 5: Norway. Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Norway Tribes Category:Green Tribes